


Homestuck Fairytales

by mamapyralspite



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamapyralspite/pseuds/mamapyralspite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of fairytale style bedtime stories for each character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homestuck Fairytales

Once upon a time there were two brave knights. The red knight was cool and calm and was renowned for his sick beats and swordsmanship. The grey knight had a fiery temper and was a true romantic.

One day the knights received a quest. In a village nearby a ferocious dragon was terrorizing the townsfolk.  The knights set out with their comrades to slay the dragon. When they reached the lair of the dragon the grey knight rushed in immediately engaging the dragon. However he underestimated her and took too long and the dragon grew bored.

Before the dragon fell back asleep the red knight dashed in capturing her attention. He used his wit and humor to engage her. But the grey knight became jealous wanting to be the one to slay the dragon and jumped in and challenged the red knight to a fight over who gets to slay the dragon.

Confused the red knight quickly used his wit and superior fighting skills to unarm and fluster the grey knight. While they fought, the dragon watched them amused to see two pathetic creatures fight for her attention. Finally she stuck her giant head between them letting out a low growl before speaking.

“You are both worthy adversaries and provided me much entertainment today. However you are both still rather dim as to not see that together you might better accomplish you task.” She growled. “And that if you were to just talk to me, instead of fighting amongst yourselves you might be able to achieve your task without bloodshed and injured friendships.”

And with that the two knights looked at each other and nodded, agreeing to set aside their differences and focus on their similarities. Together they talked to the dragon and managed to reach a compromise they all found satisfactory. In return for not terrorizing the village more than once a week the two knights would visit her at least three times a week. The knights and the dragon became fast friends and lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up is Aradia hopefully.


End file.
